That XMen Show
by LazyWriter737
Summary: A strange TV show cooked up in that scary organ I like to call my brain. X-Men/That 70s Show crossover. Please read and review.


I own neither X-Men nor That 70s Show. No bad mojo intended. Don't sue me.

** Basically, this story is a crossover between X-Men and That 70s Show, a concept that I thought would make an interesting story. Some of the characters have been tweaked a bit, mostly in personality, but also in age for some of them.

I wrote the story as a break from my other story, "Awakening," which is primarily dramatic, with a little action thrown in for good measure. I plan to write more of "That X-Men Show" while finishing up "Awakening."

Let's meet the cast of the show, shall we? Our main character is one Scott Foreman, the son of Charles X. Foreman and Kitty Pryde-Foreman. Scott's your basic nice guy. Likes to have fun, hang out with friends, and spend time with his girlfriend, Jean Pinciotti.

Scott and Jean have been long-time friends of Steven Logan and Bobby Kelso. More recently, they've befriended Marie Burkhart, Bobby's ditzy girlfriend, Leo McCoy, Logan's big blue burnout friend, and Fez Wagner, an exchange student from Germany.

All of Scott's friends basically live with the Foremans. When they're not eating the Foremans' food, watching their television, or playing with Charles Foreman's Cerebro-Pong game, all the kids and Leo like to hang out in the basement, where they…let's call it "enlighten" themselves.

Recently, Scott and Jean have been getting pretty serious in their relationship, and this makes Logan a little angry. See, he has a thing for Jean, while Marie has a thing for him, and Bobby and Fez both want Marie. **

Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch in the basement, watching television. Scott was wearing funny-looking sunglasses with thick red lenses. Even though his eyes weren't visible, and he was trying to act cool, Jean knew that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Oh, Red's on my butt again," Scott answered.

"Oh." Jean sat quietly, arms crossed. She looked confused, as if trying to ponder the meaning of life. She asked, "Hey, why's your dad go by 'Red?'"

Scott quickly turned his head, smiling at her. "It's a funny story, actually. Ok, see…when he was in the Navy, before his legs got paralyzed…" His smile turned to a look of confusion. "You know, I'm not exactly sure _why_ he goes by that."

"Oh, well," Jean mumbled, "it's a great story, anyway."

"Yeah."

"So why's he so mad at you?"

Scott sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm failing English, or maybe because he likes Ororo more than me." A look of hatred crossed his face as he thought about his sister.

"I don't get why he likes her so much more than you. I mean, she's a total slut, and he thinks she's a princess."

"Yeah. He's always like, 'Why do you shoot those stupid pansy energy beams from your eyes, hophead? Why can't you control the weather like your demi-goddess sister?'"

The two were quiet for a while.

"Maybe it's because he's always reading your mind with that big bald head of his," Jean suggested. "You do have a kinda dirty mind."

Scott looked at her, smirking. "Well, you read my dirty mind, and you like me."

"That's because I like your dirty mind. You're always thinking of me."

He grinned. "That I am," he said.

The two drew close to each other, about to kiss. The basement door opened, startling the two young people.

In walked a large old long-haired blue creature known as Leo. "Hey, dudes," he said.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hey, Logan said that he'll be kinda late tonight. He's stuck down at the photo hut." Leo sat down on the couch beside them.

"Logan's really working late?" Scott asked. "That's odd. He never works late."

Leo looked at Scott with a strange matter-of-fact stare. "No, man. I accidentally super glued his hands to the counter. He's literally _stuck_ at the photo hut."

"Leo, were either of you high when this happened?" Jean asked.

"I don't remember," he answered. "There was so much smoke that I couldn't see what was happening. I'm really hungry, though."

Scott and Jean just stared at the old hippie.

"Oh, that reminds me," Leo stated. "Logan said to give you this bag of brownies." He handed a crumpled old paper bag to Scott.

Scott grinned happily. "Are they special brownies?"

"Yeah, man."

"So they have special ingredients in them?" Jean asked.

Leo shook his head. "No, man! They're Little Debbies! How much more special can they get?"

** Well, what do you think so far? I'm not a very strong humor writer, but I tried my best. Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
